Predictions
by AnnikaMalfoy
Summary: Shadow Kiss spoilers. This is just a few ideas I have for how the Vampire Academy series will go after the events of Shadow Kiss. I hope you enjoy.
1. Keeping my Promise

**A/N: Okay, so for Christmas I got the third book of the Vampire Academy series and the Blue Blood series. Interestingly, enough I have ideas for a couple of fics on both of them. So I'm going to be swtiching between the one I'm working on for Twilight and these. Never fear, fans of Hurt Like This, the Blue Bloods fic is just going to be a one shot between Schuyler and Jack and the Vampire Academy one (this one) is just short little tidbits of a few ideas, I have for the future of the series. Most of the chapters won't be longer than a paragraph. Hurt Like This will still have nearly daily updates. So don't worry. **

**So like I said at the top, this is my Vampire Academy story. It's simply just a few short snippets of possible outcomes for Rose's and Dimitri relationship. Some will be very logical and stick right to the series others will be completely out of this world and nearly impossible but would add a nice little twist to the series. So this is your warning. If you have not read Shadow Kiss yet then these will have major spoils. If I were you, I'd stop reading this fic and pick up a copy of Shadow Kiss. I swear it is the best of the series so far. I can't wait to see what actually happens next. **

**Wow, that was the longest author's note ever. So without further ado, here is the first of my thoughts on the outcomes of the series. **

**CHAPTER ONE ~ KEEPING MY PROMISE**

I laid on Dimitri's chest with my silver stake poised under his ribcage.

It had been a long and hard year but I had finally tracked him down. The fight the insued after I confronted him had lasted a good half hour. I never would've imagined having to use everything he taught me against him. Then again, I probably would've died early on in this fight if he hadn't been my teacher.

It still broke my heart to see it had come to this. As I laid there my head was shouting, "Just do it!" but my heart was telling me I couldn't. How could I bring myself to kill the man I loved with all my heart and soul.

I knew he wouldn't be down for long. He was struggling to get up even as I fought with myself over what to do next. I didn't have much time. I knew it was either kill him or get killed by him. I knew there was no escaping him if I lost my nerve.

I thought back to the day we went to Missoula. When he told me he wanted to be killed if her was forced to become a Strigoi. I knew it was what he wanted. Yet, I still couldn't bring myself to do it. The hand holding the stack shook as he continued to his attempts to throw me off of him.

Closing my eyes, I remembered everything that we had gone through since he brought Lissa and I back to the Academy. He was my rock. He had kept me sane and whole when things just got too much for me. He never gave up on me no matter how difficult I was. There was only one way I could return the favor.

I took a deep breath and jammed the stack under his ribcage and through his heart.

**A/N: Yes, I know, under normal circumstances, Dimitri would've snapped her neck if she took that much time deciding what to do. I'm playing on the fact that Rose's mind runs a little faster than a normal humans. So the things that take a normal human minutes to think about only takes her a few seconds. Therefore, it may seem like she's thinking slowly but for her kind it's fast. I hope you enjoyed this one. Just so you know these won't be connected except for the fact that they are all possible endings. **


	2. I was Already Dead Anyway

**A/N: This one is pretty much the same as the first one with one small difference. **

**CHAPTER 2 I WAS ALREADY DEAD ANYWAY**

I laid on Dimitri's chest with my silver stake poised under his ribcage.

It had been a long and hard year but I had finally tracked him down. The fight the insued after I confronted him had lasted a good half hour. I never would've imagined having to use everything he taught me against him. Then again, I probably would've died early on in this fight if he hadn't been my teacher.

It still broke my heart to see it had come to this. As I laid there my head was shouting, "Just do it!" but my heart was telling me I couldn't. How could I bring myself to kill the man I loved with all my heart and soul.

I knew he wouldn't be down for long. He was struggling to get up even as I fought with myself over what to do next. I didn't have much time. I knew it was either kill him or get killed by him. I knew there was no escaping him if I lost my nerve.

I thought back to the day we went to Missoula. When he told me he wanted to be killed if her was forced to become a Strigoi. I knew it was what he wanted. Yet, I still couldn't bring myself to do it. The hand holding the stack shook as he continued to his attempts to throw me off of him.

Closing my eyes, I remembered everything that we had gone through since he brought Lissa and I back to the Academy. He was my rock. He had kept me sane and whole when things just got too much for me. He never gave up on me no matter how difficult I was.

That's when I realized, regardless of what he wanted, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I loved him to much to deliver the life ending blow. I dropped the stake and it fell to the ground with a clatter. Tears filled my eyes as I rolled off of him.

Before I could even hit the ground, I felt his strong arms around me and his teeth pierced my neck. I felt the amazing high of a vampire bite and didn't even fight it. It didn't matter that he was about to drink me dry, I was already dead anyway. I died the day he did.


	3. Together in Death

**A/N: Once again, this one is almost exactly like the first with a small difference. This is one that I know is a little crazy and out there. I don't think it's very probable for Rose to do something like this but it could still be considered a possibility. Somtimes you do love somone that much. **

**CHAPTER 3 TOGETHER IN DEATH**

I laid on Dimitri's chest with my silver stake poised under his ribcage.

It had been a long and hard year but I had finally tracked him down. The fight the insued after I confronted him had lasted a good half hour. I never would've imagined having to use everything he taught me against him. Then again, I probably would've died early on in this fight if he hadn't been my teacher.

It still broke my heart to see it had come to this. As I laid there my head was shouting, "Just do it!" but my heart was telling me I couldn't. How could I bring myself to kill the man I loved with all my heart and soul.

I knew he wouldn't be down for long. He was struggling to get up even as I fought with myself over what to do next. I didn't have much time. I knew it was either kill him or get killed by him. I knew there was no escaping him if I lost my nerve.

I thought back to the day we went to Missoula. When he told me he wanted to be killed if her was forced to become a Strigoi. I knew it was what he wanted. Yet, I still couldn't bring myself to do it. The hand holding the stack shook as he continued to his attempts to throw me off of him.

Closing my eyes, I remembered everything that we had gone through since he brought Lissa and I back to the Academy. He was my rock. He had kept me sane and whole when things just got too much for me. He never gave up on me no matter how difficult I was. There was only one way I could return the favor.

I took a deep breath and jammed the stack under his ribcage and through his heart.

I felt his body go limp under mine and I lost it. I just destroyed the man I loved and the world expected me to go on. How could that even be possible? I needed him as much as he needed me. He taught me so much about life and love. And now he lay dead, by my head. How was I supposed to get over that? What was I supposed to do now?

I thought about going back to the academy. I could take my place as Lissa's guardian. As well as keep my promise to Adrian. I thought about what it would be like to date him. It might not be so bad. He could be a gentleman at times. Yet, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else after Dimitri.

I laid my head down on his bloody chest and let the tears come. I knew I needed to get out of there. The other Strigoi would be coming soon. If I was going to die, I didn't want it to be by their hands.

I thought about death for a few moments. It would definitely be a wonderful release especially after the stress of the past couple months. My hand closed tighter around the stake that was still in Dimitri's chest.

I pulled it out and stared at it for a minute. Then, I turned it on myself.


	4. Together in Undeath

**CHAPTER 4 TOGETHER IN UNDEATH**

It had been a long hard year but I was finally able to track down Dimitri. The fight that insued after I confronted him had lasted a half hour. I fought with everything I had, remembering everything he had taught me since our first day of training. He was always better than me, though, and has managed to pin me to the ground this time.

I stared into his cold red and eyes and knew exactly what he was going to do. I saw someone's life flash before my eyes. It took me a moment to realize that it was Lissa's not mine. That's when the truth of my life hit me.

Dimitri was the only decision in my life that didn't involve Lissa's wants or needs. That was a pretty pathetic life if you ask me. What made it worse was that Lissa expected it to be this way.

Looking back in the moments before I died, I realized that she wasn't even that good of a best friend. A real best friend would've figured out that I loved Dimitri a long time ago. A real best friend would've told me she'd bring the love of my life back for me. Especially when I gave her what she needed to save the love of her life. I guess it didn't matter anymore though. I was going to die and never see her again.

As Dimitri leaned downed, I noticed he had a small bleeding vut on his lip from one of my blows. I was shocked, I didn't think any of my hits were that effective. I forgot all logical thought as I felt his teeth pierce my neck. The high of the bite felt so wonderful, it was like the first time all over again. Perhaps it was because it had been so long since my last bite.

I didn't fight him. I knew it would be futile. So I just laid there underneath him as I felt my blood and energy drain from my body. I was shocked when he stopped before I was dead. Was he going to leave me here to die alone? Or did he have something else in mind? Was he going to get his friends so they could finish me together?

He stared at me for a minute and I was shocked to find nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. His next move, however, shocked me even more. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Once I tasted the blood from the his cut, I realized what he was trying to do. I was scared to find that it was something I really wanted. It was the only Dimitri and I would get our happy ending.

Turning my back on Lissa, my friends, the academy, and everything that I've been raised to believe, I closed my lips around his lower on and sucked.

**A/N: Once again, this one is possible not probable but possible. I don't think she'd go to this exent just to be with him but you never know. And as far as Lissa goes. I don't know how Rose really feels about it but I think she's pretty selfish. If she were my best friend, I think I would have left her by know. Like I said in the story, if Lissa had been a good friend she would've noticed something odd between the two of them. And she would've been willing to save Dimitri when Rose gave her the strength she needed to save Christian. I don't know that's just my opinion on their relationship. I hope you enjoyed this one. **


	5. Where Do We Go From Here?

**A/N: Warning: This one doesn't really have a conclusion. I'll explain afterward.**

**CHAPTER 5 WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE? **

It had been a long hard year but I was finally able to track down Dimitri. The fight that insued after I confronted him had lasted a half hour. I fought with everything I had, remembering everything he had taught me since our first day of training. He was always better than me, though, and managed to pin me to the wall.

We stood there facing each other. I didn't like the look in his eyes. It was so cold and distant. He'd never looked at me like that before not even when we were fighting. He always had a warm glow in his eyes when he looked at me. Kowing what he was going to do and not wanting to look in those eyes, I turned my head giving him better exposure to my neck.

I stood there for a moment, with my arms pinned to the wall, waiting feel the wonderful high of the bite. But it never came. Instead, I felt him release my right arm and cup my cheek. He gently pushed me head until I was staring into his eyes again. The cold and distant look was gone. His eyes held only love and adoration. Tears welled in my eyes as we stared at each other.

After a few minutes, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I allowed myself to kiss him back. It was more passionate and urgent than anything we'd ever shared before. It was even better than the night in the cabin. He released my other arm and twined his fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I broke the kiss only when I could no longer stand my need for oxygen.

Breathing hard, I rested my head on his chest with my arms still around his neck. He sli his down to my back.

"I love you." I whispered my voice cracking.

"I love you too." He replied.

I pulled away from him after a minute and looked him in the eyes.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

He rested his forehead against mine.

"Oh, Roza, I don't know." he whispered. "I don't know."

**A/N: So I know that this one doesn't really have an end. The reason for that is I really want these two to have a happy ending. One without one or both of them dying. One where Rose doesn't have to help him fight his demons or become a Strigoi himself. But I don't know how that's possible. I just know that they are in love and they deserve to be happy. I really hope they can find a way. **


	6. Impossible?

**A/N: Okay, I don't want any flames for this one. I know that everything we've been told says it's impossible but you never know. Personally, I think it would add aneven better emotional twist to the whole thing. If you don't like it then don't read. I **_**KNOW**_ **that we've been told it's impossible. I don't need anyone to remind me of that. **

**CHAPTER 6 IMPOSSIBLE?**

I laid on the hotel bed with my left hand resting on my stomach. The three minutes it took for the test to provide a result were up two minutes ago. I still hadn't muster enough strength to go check. I was sure it would come back negative. I mean it is impossible for dhampirs to reproduce with each other, right?

I mean that's what I've been told all my life. The only way to create another dhampir was for a Moroi to sleep with a human or a dhampir. We weren't supposed to be able to do it with each other.

Still, what else was I supposed to think? My period was a week late. My breasts hurt like a bitch. I haven't been able to stomach food for the past couples of days. And I just haven't felt like myself. Granted, I haven't felt like myself since Dimitri was taken from me. But it was even worse now.

There was a nagging part of my that worried about it being positive. What was I going to do? I thought briefly about going back to Adrian. I could've easily slept with him and claimed the baby was his. But I couldn't do that. It would be an insult to mine and Dimitri's love as well as Dimitri memory. Besides, I couldn't imagine my child calling anyone except Dimitri daddy. It would hurt too much.

I knew in my heart that keeping the child was my only option. I wasn't going to kill my own flesh and blood. And the only memory I had left of the man Dimitri used to be. I considered doing what my mom did to me and sending him or her to an academy. I knew it would be a lot safer for the baby. But when I thought about my relationship with my mother, I knew I didn't want it to be that way with my baby.

With all that being said, I knew I would definitely have to give up my mission to give Dimitri peace. It was way too dangerous for a pregnant dhampir to fight Striogoi, no matter how well trained she was. I didn't want him or her to die before they really had a chance to live. It wouldn't be fair to them.

It might even be best for me to walk away from the vampire world forever. Their wasn't a whole lot of trouble my baby could get into with humans. Then again, maybe it would be better to just let the baby decided what he or she wanted to do when the time came. I didn't want him or her to lose an important part of themself.

Getting sick of pondering the possibilities of something that was impossible, I got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. The test was laying on the sink. I reached out to pick it up with a shaking hand. I took a deep breath and looked at the little box.

Pregnant, it said. I dropped the test on the tiled floor and tried to make it back to the bed. My legs were shaking so bad, I only made it out the bathroom door before I dropped to my knees sobbing.

**A/N: Like I said, no flames please. I know how unlikely this option is and I know we've been told that a dhampir can't get another dhampir pregnant. I, however, would like to think that Rose and Dimitri's love was powerful enough to defy th impossible. You can disagree if you like but just don't review and tell me that it's not possible. I **_**KNOW**_** this. I just think it would make for agood emotional twist. You don't have to agree. But please review. I'd love to hear what you have to say. Even if you don't like this idea. Just please don't tell me what I already know. **


	7. Playlist

**A/N: Well, that's it for my predictions. I hope you all enjoyed them. It was fun to write. I'm considering elaborating on the Rose getting pregnant one but I'm not too sure. Anyway, I thought I'd leave you with a couple bits of fan input before I officially close this story. I spent forever trying to find the perfect song for Rose and Dimitri. And then one for Lissa and Christian as well. Lissa and Christian were easy but Rose and Dimitri not so much. I ended up having to settle for a song for Rose and Dimitri for each book. So here's a short play list. Let me know what you thinkl.**

Rose and Dimitri (Vampire Academy) - Taylor Swift - I'd Lie

Rose and Dimitri (Frostbite) - Staind - Right Here

Rose and Dimitri (Shadow Kiss) - Within Temptation - All I Need

Lissa and Christian - Delta Goodrem - In This Life


	8. Blood Promise

**A/N: Hey people, I'm back and I just recently finished Blood Promise and can't wait for Spirit Bound. I'm not going to say much about the book, just in case any of you guys haven't read it yet. So all I'm going to say about it. Is that I just may have a new favorite potential couple. And the twist at the end is like horror movie worthy. It is. I was shocked. **

**I am going to say one thing, though. It should only mean anything to the people who have read it. I don't think that I want Rose's new plan to work. I'd like to see her give the other one a shot. Said other one, would definitely deserve it. Also, I hope the other couple can work things out. And one more thing, I hope I'm not the only one who figured out who the Abe guy was after the second conversation with her. **

**Finally, thanks to this book I have a couple new songs to add to the Vampire Academy Playlist. **

**Nickelback- Far Away (Rose and Dimitri ~ Blood Promise) **

**Red- Pieces {Rose and ? (Anyone who read it should know who) ~ Blood Promise} **

**Globus- Orchard of Mines (Rose and Dimitri, Christrian and Lissa ~ Blood Promise) **

**Paramore- We Are Broken (Rose, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, and Lissa ~ Blood Promise) **

**Within Temptation- Pale (Rose and Dimitri ~ Blood Promise) **

**Green Day- 21 Guns (Rose and Dimitri~ Blood Promise) **

**I think that's it for this time. If you haven't been able to read Blood Promise, yet, you need to. It's the best of the series so far. I promise. You will not be disappointed. If you have read it, I hope that you understand a few of the comments I just had to make. I also hope you understand why I chose the songs I did for everyone. Anyway, I'm anxiously awaiting Spirit Bound. **

**Review and let me know what you thought of the book and my song choices. Until May 2010, when Spirit Bound arrives. **

**L&H, Anni **


	9. Spirit Bound

**WARNING: THIS PLAY LIST COULD CONTAIN HINTS TO SPOILERS IN SPIRIT BOUND. **

**A/N: Well guys, as most of you know, this past week, Spirit Bound went on sale. I bought it the day it was released and finished it this morning. I have to say that it was my favorite of the series. The end is killing me and I can't wait for the next one in December. I'm not going to say too much about it, so those who haven't read it won't hunt me down. However, I'm dieing to discuss it with someone, so if you're interested, please PM or review and I'll give you my AIM and we can talk a little about it. **

**Now, every book since Shadowkissed, I've given you a list of songs that I thought fit the couples and the books. This book is no different. I did, however, have an exceptionally boring day at work and came up with a bigger list than usual. I hope you enjoy. **

**I've split them into certain groups so it's a little easier to understand. Yes, I know I've repeated quite a few, but I feel they serve their purpose in every place. **

_ROSE AND DIMITRI_

Thriving Ivory ~ Flowers for a Ghost

Thriving Ivory ~ Hey Lady

Lady Antebellum ~ Need you Now

Adam Lambert ~ Whataya Want From Me

The Script ~ Breakeven

Leona Lewis ~ I Will Be

Sugarcult ~ Pretty Girl

Lyke Li ~ Possibility

Augustana ~ Wasteland

Seether ft. Amy Lee ~ Broken

_ROSE AND ADRIAN_

Lady Antebellum ~ Need You Now

Adam Lambert ~ Whataya Want From Me

Carey Brothers ~ Ride

Enrique Iglesias ~ Hero

_LISSA AND CHRISTIAN_

Lady Antebellum ~ Need You Now

Adam Lambert ~ Whataya Want From Me

The Script ~ Breakeven

Lyke Li ~ Possibility

Seether ft. Amy Lee ~ Broken

Brittney Spears ~ Everytime

_ROSE _

Kelly Clarkson ~ Cry

Maria Mena ~ Just Hold Me

OAR ~ Shattered

_MISC._

John Mayer ~ Daughters (Rose/Abe)

Jimmy Eat World ~ Hear you Me (Fallen Dhampirs and Moroi)

**A/N: I hope everyone who has read Spirit Bound understands why I chose these songs and which situations they apply to. If you don't understand any of them or wish further explanation, please, don't hesitate to review or PM me. I'll try to explain the best that I can. Thank you. **


	10. Last Sacrifice

**A/N: Yes, I realize that it has been a long time since Last Sacrfice came out. I had to wait until Christmas to get it though. I've actually been finished with it for a week, but didn't haver a chance to sit and write anything for it. **

**I really like the way she chose to end the series. There were some parts that I didn't like. I think that Rose chose the wrong guy and was really sad when she broke up with the other one. I actually cried. I hated that Lissa and Rose lost what made them Lissa and Rose since the novels started. I honestly didn't think that they would ever lose that. I was completely blindsided when Rose finally revealed the true murderer. After that, though, it was pretty obvious why Rose was chosen to take the fall. **

**Now, on to the reason why I write these. This is my final playlist for Vampire Academy. I'm going to try and do the couple break down, but some of these are harder than others. **

_ROSE AND DIMITRI_

Breaking Benjamin ~ Without You

Taylor Swift ~ Mine

Taylor Swift ~ The Way I Loved You

Taylor Swift ~ Forever and Always

Alanis Morissette ~ Hands Clean

Straylight Run ~ All the Tension and the Terror

My Chemical Romance ~ I Don't Love You

Pink ~ I Don't Believe You

Goo Goo Dolls ~ Iris

Aerosmith ~ I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Jesse McCartney ~ Because You Live

Stone Sour ~ Through the Glass

Delta Goodrem ~ Can't Break It to My Heart

_ROSE AND ADRIAN_

Alanis Morissette ~ Uninvited

Straylight Run ~ Now It's Done

My Chemical Romance ~ Famous Last Words

Puddle of Mudd ~ Blurry

Red ~ Already Over

Taylor Swift ~ Haunted

Goo Goo Dolls ~ Iris

Taylor Swift ~ Breathe

Enrique Iglesias ~ Tired of Being Sorry

Savage Garden ~ I Don't Know You Anymore

Savage Garden ~ The Lover After Me

Savage Garden ~ Hold Me

Breaking Benjamin ~ Diary of Jane

Meryl Streep (Mamma Mia) ~ The Winner Takes It All

_LISSA AND CHRISTIAN _

Evanescence ~ Lithium

Evanescence ~ My Immortal

Shawn Mullins ~ Lullabye

Taylor Swift ~ Mine

Jesse McCartney ~ Because You Live

_DIMITRI_

My Chemical Romance ~ I'm Not Okay

Tick Tick Boom (Musical) ~ Just Wanna See Her Smile

Taylor Swift ~ Inoccent

_ROSE_

Alanis Morissette ~ 8 Easy Steps

_MISC._

Alanis Morissette ~ You Learn

Breaking Benjamin ~ So Cold

My Chemical Romance ~ The Sharpest Lives

**A/N: I think that's all I have for this one. Let me know if you agree, or if there are any that you think should be on here and aren't. **


End file.
